


a trace of pleasure or regret

by rubyknowbys



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Humor, Las Vegas, SOFT BITCHES, acidental marriage, kind of angsty???, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyknowbys/pseuds/rubyknowbys
Summary: Sabrina doesn’t know or seems to ignore that every action has consequences. How those consequences are going to interfere on the lives of everyone around her?orseveral times where Sabrina pretends to mind her own business and does the exact opposite.





	a trace of pleasure or regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotuseaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/gifts).



> hello!! i’m kind of new here writing in this world of madamspellman fanfiction BUT i’ve tried my best ok? 
> 
> julia, here it is your las vegas one shot, you can chill out now. (thank you for the idea and the times you spent remembering me to actually write) 
> 
> and thank you hollie for checking if everything was ok and well-written. ilu

When you think about Sabrina Spellman, the first thing that comes into your mind is drama and sometimes, a little bit of trouble and things going wrong. But whatever you may think about the sixteen-year-old who just had her Dark Baptism and now was trying to conceal two schools and the strange feeling that she was hurting her friends whenever she tried to make them a part of the witch world, — you know, average teenager doubts — don’t ever think that being so dramatic was her fault.

Not when she had Zelda and Ambrose as examples while growing up.

Ambrose, the cousin that could be traveling around the world, discovering new things, new pleasures, learning new languages but wasn’t because once he made the terrible mistake of thinking that trying to blow up the Vatican would be the right thing to do. And Zelda, the aunt who often tried to show how she was the strong and tough one in the family and everything about her screamed _dramatic_. From the shine in her eyes when she made a comment that could offend someone to the way she walked into a room.

Her family was used to her personality, they all know that this facade is to protect herself but they don’t know what she is protecting herself from; they just wondered.

Hilda is the only one that can be excused from this because she is really the light-hearted one of the family. And we also can’t blame her, because her sister harassed her at their time on the Academy of Unseen Arts and often killed her when she did something that the redhead didn’t like just to bring her back after.

_If I had a sister like Zelda I would surely resent her, I mean, if you kill me, leave me dead._

This story starts with Sabrina doing something she is not supposed to do, and as we all know, everything goes wrong.

Since she was little, her aunt Hilda always told her about the magic of potions and herbs. The older blonde had a full encyclopedia about herbs and potions inside her head, and Sabrina was always learning about it every day. _“Potions can be tricky,”_ _she once told her, with a very serious expression but never losing the sweetness on her voice._ _“Sometimes they are very easy to spot and make a reverse spell, but some of them need a specific antidote. It’s always good to be extra careful.”_

And like she always did with everything that elderly, more experienced, powerful people warned her, she choose to ignore all the lecture her aunt had given her years ago and decided to play with potions, because she spent restless nights trying to come up with a solution for the problems she was dealing with her mortal friends and suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. Or, that’s what she thought.

She got up from her bed, in the middle of the night, with the decision that she was going to do a potion to make her mortal friends forget about the bad things about having a witch friend. It was a simple forgetting potion, that combined with magic, could be directed to the memory you wanted.

She gathered everything. First, she conjured a potion book from her aunt’s room, then she conjured the ingredients she needed to make it happen. Sabrina started combining the ingredients, trying to be careful, but not careful enough, because the liquid, that was supposed to be green, turned purple.

Salem realized what she was doing and meowed, trying to scratch her legs, but she didn’t understand what the fuss was all about. So she looked back at him and tilted her head. “You think I’m missing something?” She said to the cat, who just stared at her. “I think I’m going to drink a little bit of the potion to see if it works.”

Sabrina eyed the liquid, trying to find something wrong with it, but didn’t, so she just shrugged and drank it, using her magic to forget the first time she told Harvey that she was a witch and he reacted badly.

Instead of forgetting, she just looked around and the world seemed too big for her and she was having a great urge to lick herself. The colors were different, the smells were different, and all of her clothes were on the floor. She looked around and found Salem looking with a weird expression at her but disregarded his presence and spotted her mirror. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a cat with white and red hairs.

“Oh, Satan. What have I done?” She whispers to herself and Salem comes from behind her, still with a weird expression.

“You made a potion, drank it, and transformed yourself into a cat. Congratulations!” He gazes at her with an unfazed expression, as if he already knew what was going to happen.

“Why you didn’t tell me?”

“If I said something, would you hear it?” Salem asks what she clearly didn’t want to hear so she just scoffs at him and starts to walk in circles. “What? Don’t like to hear the truth, pussycat?” He asks and she groans, getting out of his line of sight and jumping to her bed, she lays down and starts to think on something to undo the effect of the potion, but suddenly feels very sleepy and drifts off to sleep very quickly.

On the next morning, Vinegar Tom wakes everyone on the house by barking at the new intruder. Zelda is the first one to enter the room, too preoccupied to notice the mess Sabrina left on her room and lowe her body to be able to hold her familiar. “What are you seeing that is so interesting, huh?” She looks at Sabrina’s bed and when she spots the cat that looks nothing like Salem, she furrows her brows and tilts her head. The cat gazes at her, with an indecipherable expression and she half closes her eyes. “Ambrose! Hilda! Sabrina!” She calls them and only two of them come to see what happened, when Zelda senses their presence at the door, she begins her lecture. “Which one of you-“ She stops herself before she continues to talk because she spotted  Sabrina’s clothes on the floor and the bottles of herbs that were clearly Hilda’s. “Oh, no.” She breathes and Hilda runs to her book, trying to find what Sabrina was trying to do.

Hilda discovers everything but the most important, that was how they could undo the effects of the potion.

Suddenly, Ambrose thinks of something. Even knowing that the idea would not please her aunt, not in the slightest, he decided to try. When his gaze looked for Zelda’s, she understood what he was thinking and her eyes went wide. “I think we need to-“

“If you say one more word, I’m not sure what I am going to do, but I’m going to do something.” She tries to threaten him, but he just crosses his arms and smirks, kind of challenging her to do something.

“As I was saying, we need to call Lilith.” Zelda groans and rolls her eyes, making Hilda snort at her dramatic reaction. “And you are the one that is going to call her, Auntie Zee.”

Zelda protested, telling Ambrose that Lilith didn’t have the answer to all things and may not be helpful at all, but he had another thing on his sleeve. He just had to say “Are you really going to let Sabrina live as a cat for the rest of her life just because you are too stubborn to talk to your cru… archenemy?” He gives her an innocent smile, pretending the almost exchange of words wasn't intentional.

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but no words left her mouth, so she just sighed, walking slowly towards the house’s phone. Ambrose smiled as if he had won a war against his aunt and pretended to clean his forehead, sighing with relief.

Staring at the phone, the woman with strawberry blonde hair was having an inside battle with herself. Part of herself wanted to call the demoness and solve the problem quickly as it came, but the other part was still feeling distrustful towards her. When Lilith was just pretending to be Mary Wardwell, Zelda already felt annoyed by her attitudes.

The way she talked, with that faux sweetness on her voice, purring like she was trying to hex everyone around her with her words; her clothes, that always felt so inappropriate but yet, Zelda couldn’t take her eyes away when she sashayed out of their house. It made Zelda throbbing with annoyance.

When they discovered her true identity, her family was afraid at first, without knowing if she was being truthful with all the help she was giving or just manipulating all of them.

Zelda — going against all her morals, felt even more annoyed because she decided that she wasn’t going to trust her. Lilith may be the first witch, but she was still a witch. Like always, her family did the exact same opposite. And the worst was, Lilith’s visits became, even more frequents because Sabrina was demanding more of her presence there.

She rolled her eyes. The sooner she called, sooner Lilith would be out of her house, so she grabbed the phone, doing a little spell so the number of Mary Wardwell’s office was dialed and waited.

“This is Ms. Wardwell, how can I help?” There it was. That whispered voice. Zelda found it incredibly unnecessary for a teacher to have such behavior, and for a moment, she asked herself if Lilith already knew who was on the other side of the line.

“It’s me, Zelda. I need a…” She almost choked on her words. “favor.”

 

***

 

It was already night when Lilith arrived at the Spellman house. She spent the day working on a filthy high school, teaching a bunch of teenagers and pretending she had a degree. Well, Mary Wardwell had one.

Before she even knocked on the door, it was open and Ambrose was there, staring at her with a smirk on his face and a strange gleam on his eyes. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg and eyed him, up and down. “Are you _that_ happy to see me?”

She could feel that he was suppressing a laugh. “Oh no,” He began to explain. “Auntie Zee just saw you coming through the window and told me to answer the door.” Now she could tell what was so amusing to him.

“Well, so she is the one that is immensely eager to see me?” She enters the house, looking around as if she was seeing it for the first time, probably looking for new Sabrina’s form.

She stops when she listens to Ambrose’s answer. “I wouldn’t say that,” It’s all he says and she arches her eyebrow, turning around to look at him, waiting for the rest of the answer that never came.

“And what would you say?”

“I would say that you’re as eager to see the red-haired beauty waiting for you.” He smiles knowingly at her before her leaving alone face the stairs on a house she already knew all the places.

She walked slowly towards the living room, looking for some clue that had someone alive there and then she noticed that Salem was meowing at her with an impatient expression on his face and started to follow him to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered in.

“I know you are my niece, but I’m still mad at what you did, so I’m not going to give you any attention.” Zelda was looking down at the other cat in the room with an unfazed expression and Lilith just suppressed a laugh at the scene. She exchanged looks with Hilda, who was too very amused at the scene. The cat meowed at the woman and started to rub on legs again, she tried to ignore Sabrina and get out of her way, but she didn’t let Zelda, getting in the middle of her way again and almost making her aunt fall.

Gladly she didn’t, because Lilith was there to hold her.

They stared at each other for a long time. Zelda looked with bewilderment at the hands holding her hips and then looked right into Lilith’s eyes, who just blinked slowly and stared back at her. Hilda crossed her arms, watching the scene with a smile on her face, but suddenly the whole situation got very weird, so she just fakely coughed and they got right back to their senses.

Lilith was the first to pull back, trying to find something else to do with her hands. “You need to be extra careful now, with two cats in the house.” She forced a laugh and Zelda just nodded.

“Yes,” She walked and positioned herself behind the table. A safe distance from Lilith. “We need to transform Sabrina back.”

Lilith smirked. “Are you sure? She’s a lot less noisy now.” The smirk on her face instantly faded because she discovered that Sabrina could understand her when she scratched her leg. “You are really a bad cat.”  She narrowed her eyes at Sabrina, who just scratched her leg again.

So, she tried. She really did. First, she made a really simple spell, so she wouldn’t hurt Sabrina in the process.

It didn't work.

By the last time, Lilith was tired but tried the stronger spell she could master, and the spell, instead of doing something to undo the effects of the potion, the magic threw her away.

“I give up, we really need to find someone who knows about specific antidotes.” She sighs and lays her head against the wall she was thrown, closing her eyes, visibly exhausted by all the magic she used. She feels someone kneel down beside her and a soft touch on her face, taking the strand of hair out of her face.

“Are you ok?” Zelda’s unusual soft voice was directed at her and she opened her eyes slowly, asking herself if she was having some kind of hallucination. When Lilith nodded, Zelda became cold again. “Good. Do you know someone who could help us with this?” She gets up, looking down at Lilith, who just rolled her eyes.

“I do, actually.” She gets up too and cleans her hands on her dress. “She lives in Las Vegas, I can go there and be back in… two days.”

“Two days?”

“Yes,” She smirks to herself remembering of whom she was talking about. “I need one day to convince her to do the antidote for me.”

Zelda stared at her with an unfazed expression. Ambrose looked at Hilda, who just crossed her arms and looked back at him, rolling her eyes dramatically, making him snort. “Well, I’m going too.” She says, cooly, and Lilith just arches her eyebrow.

“Alright.” She agrees, and that is a surprise for everyone, including Zelda, who was already preparing herself to list why she should go on this trip with Lilith.

“Well, that was easy.” Zelda smiles and Sabrina starts to demand her attention again by scratching her legs and meowing. Ambrose looks at them, very confused, and decides it’s a good idea to put a stop sign on whatever was happening.

“Ok, so you guys are just traveling to Las Vegas, just the two of you?” At the affirmative response from the two women, he crossed his arms and started to walk around the kitchen. “Are you both sure this is… safe? I mean, aren’t you going to murder each other?”

Both of them seemed very offended by the possibility. “No!” Lilith said. “We are very good f-friends.” She struggled to say the word.

“Yes,” Zelda agrees with her, exchanging looks with the brunette woman with big blue eyes staring at her and her nephew. “We even finish each others-“

“Meals!” Lilith interrupts her like she knew what she was talking about but she clearly didn’t. Points for trying, though.

Zelda rolled her eyes and continued. “Sentences.” Lilith promptly agreed with her head and looked at Zelda, for approval, but Zelda just gave her a disapproving look. “Don’t interrupt me.” Is the only thing she says and Lilith sticks her tongue out to her.

Ambrose is not convinced and Hilda just let it go because she was already used to them.

 

***

 

Zelda was overthinking. There’s never the right place for overthinking, but Zelda started it when they were already on the plane. There was no out of this now.

She wasn’t scared of planes, she had been inside of many of them before and always refused to think about her brother’s accident when she on a plane. Zelda was overthinking because she didn't exactly was thinking when she decided to go with Lilith to Las Vegas. She just felt incredibly annoyed to think about what Lilith was going to do to convince this woman, whoever she is, and decided, without thinking, that would be great to meet Las Vegas. Alone. Just with Lilith beside her. And they also left Sabrina, in a form of a cat, with Hilda and Ambrose.

_“We could bring Sabrina, wouldn’t that be easier for the antidote?”_ _Zelda had asked Lilith, who rolled her eyes._

_“Oh no, she’ll be fine here and we don’t need her for the antidote.”_ _Was all Lilith answered and Zelda eyed her, up and down._

_“How I’m supposed to believe you truly care for Sabrina when you show all the time how you’re annoyed by her?”_

_And, as if the response was on the tip of her tongue, Lilith asked._ _“You’re too, incredibly annoyed by your sister, but does that make you love her any less?”_

Back to the overthinking matter, Lilith was doing it too. The demoness was feeling some kind of regret because she allowed Zelda to go with her to this trip. If she hadn't, she could just appear out of nowhere in Las Vegas because she was really that bitch. But she was also that bitch that was scared of planes.

She wasn’t afraid to die, she had lived more years than one can count and had even more years to go in her endless life, but she still felt that thing going through her spine whenever she thought about those deadly machines. And, of course, Zelda realized it.

“Are you ok?” The woman with strawberry blonde hair asked when she saw Lilith holding the armrest a little too tight. “What that poor armrest did to you?”

“I am absolutely fine, can’t you see?” She forced a smile and tried to found other things to do with her hands.

Zelda wasn’t convinced. When the plane started to rise to the sky, Lilith just closed her eyes and reached for Zelda’s hand, holding it tightly. Zelda just looked down to their hands, and then stared at a very frightened Lilith, who refused to open her eyes. The red-haired beauty started to stroke her hand with her thumb, trying to give her more confidence, but Lilith just stayed there, with her eyes closed until she fell asleep, still holding Zelda’s hand.

“Don’t tell anyone I’m slightly scared of planes or I will start to blackmail you,” Lilith said when they arrived and Zelda stopped walking, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Lilith with a nonchalant expression.

“Really? And you have information to do so?”

Lilith tried to sound confident but failed. “Why, of course.” Zelda shook her head and then rolled her eyes before leaving Lilith standing there, with her false threat.

The first witch just followed her, and when she was close enough to Zelda, she asked, “Why are we walking? We can just teleport ourselves and our stuff to the place we want to go.”

“Anyone could spot us, Lilith.”

“Everyone is just too busy and too tired to even realize what is happening right before their eyes.” She insisted and the redhead just sighed.

“Fine. Do your thing, because I don’t know where you want us to go.”

With a blink of an eye, they were in front of a white door with their bags on their side. Lilith was the one to knock on the door and Zelda just waited impatiently, until a very known face opened the door.

“Zelda!” The woman said, with a lot of enthusiasm, until she spotted the woman next to the redhead and narrowed her eyes, trying to remember if she saw that face at any moment, but soon after, realization dropped all over her face. “Oh, Satan! It has been ages!”

“Well, I can’t just come back whenever I want,” Lilith said, playfully rolling her eyes, making the woman named Olivia laugh.

“And you, Zelda.” Olivia looked at Zelda with so much fondness and Zelda just hugged her. And Lilith was just standing there. If they were characters on a cartoon, I bet there would be an interrogation point above her head.

“So much happened since you left to marry that terrible man.” She says and Olivia starts to laugh again.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m not a Donovan woman anymore, just a Spellman.”

“Oh.” They hear Lilith speak up after a long time silent and Olivia smirks to herself and Zelda rolls her eyes. “So, you’re sisters?”

Before Zelda could answer something very rude, Olivia nips her arm and speaks first. “Yes,” She enters her house and leaves the door open, a silent invitation for both women enter her house too. “What brings you both here?” She asks, already going to the kitchen and pouring drinks for the three of them.

 

***

 

Olivia was a free spirit, both Lilith and Zelda were aware of that fact. Zelda was her older sister, she practically raised her; Lilith was one of her affairs a long time ago. There’s no need to say that their love relationship didn’t work out, but they became great friends. Even after Olivia discovered her true identity, their friendship wasn’t shaken.

_With that, we can prove that accepting demons — Lilith — in their lives was a Spellman thing._

When Zelda saw Olivia again, the sister that married a warlock from another coven to see herself free from their own and lived her best years traveling the world and meeting new people, as she wrote in the letters, she just discovered that she really missed Olivia. And after the hug, she came to the realization that the two days thing was, after all, real.

They told her everything about what Sabrina did and Olivia assured them that she knew how to bring Sabrina back to her real form, but before she prepared the antidote, she decided that they needed to meet the night of Las Vegas before. Zelda was strictly against it, but somehow, Lilith changed her mind. _“It’s a lie, you know? What they say.”_ _Lilith ponders after a couple of seconds of thinking._

_Zelda doesn’t understand what she is trying to say, so she just stares at the brunette with furrowed brows._ _“And what ‘they’ say, Lilith?”_

_“Gingers definitely don’t have more fun than blondes.”_

And of course, Zelda took that as a challenge, one that she wouldn’t lose.

Olivia was determined to show everything to them, they entered some establishments, watched some shows, drank some cocktails they have never seen in their whole lives and danced. The three of them were having real fun and by the middle of the night, they found a bar with fewer people and live music.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, and out of nowhere, Lilith leaned closer to Zelda and whispered in her ear, “Do you remember that day we made an exorcism?”

“Yes.”

Lilith smiles dreamily, remembering that day. “You looked so beautiful under the moonlight, with the wind blowing your hair.” She says, making Zelda blush.

The redhead shook her head, laughing, and reminds the brunette, “You’re drunk.” She states the obvious, but she’s equally drunk.

“And you’re breathtaking.”

With that, Lilith just got up and disappeared into the crowd. Zelda watched as she did that, very confused and for a couple of seconds, she thought she saw a figure just like her going to the band’s direction. She half-closed her eyes to see clearly, but her suspicions just were proven when the vocalist of the band announced, “The next one is for the ones in love. The person that asked for the song dedicated it to a red-haired woman, with a blue navy dress and gorgeous green eyes.” And the lights started to change.

Zelda laughed, “I can’t believe she did this.” She shook her head but couldn’t help the smile forming on her face.

They started to play Bésame Mucho, and Lilith appeared beside her, extending her hand to Zelda and a slight hopeful smile on her face. The redhead pondered for a couple of seconds, but it made her head hurt and all of her thoughts started to mix together, so she accepted it. The brunette leads her to the dance floor, where they kept their bodies together and slow danced to the song that spoke and meant so many unspoken words.

They stared each other, and by the position they were standing, it was able to realize that Zelda was taller than the demoness. On their minds, the reason was fighting the impulse — and as a surprise to no one that emotion won this time.

So, leaning closer to each other, they finally kissed.

 

***

 

Zelda suddenly opened her eyes, waking from something she thought it was a dream. She wasn’t the kind of person that forgot about the night before the hungover, and she wasn’t the one to forget about dreams either.

That’s why she was confused.

She remembered vividly about everything. The kiss. The way they stumbled upon each other, getting out of the establishment and Olivia following them to the closer chapel they found; she remembered how her sister got excited by their decision to marry and made her magic to change their clothes and made wedding rings appear out of nowhere. She remembered the ceremony. Everything. Every detail. But she still was trying to fool herself thinking it was a dream.

Can you imagine? The demoness and the satanic witch marrying on a Catholic Church. Unbelievable.

Her eyes were hurting and she was feeling like her head was about to explode, the memories were flowing on her mind and she was trying to convince herself that all was nothing but a dream. She closed her eyes for a moment and snorted, everything was so absurd. She felt the cold air coming through the window and her whole body shivered, so she opened her eyes and realized that she was naked. Her eyes went wide and she felt paralyzed for a couple seconds.

She slowly turned her head, afraid of what she may see on the other side of the bed and when she saw Lilith laying naked on her bad, she remembered the part that was missing.

After all, is never too early to start the honeymoon.

Zelda gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. With that little movement, she noticed the ring on her hand, and her eyes went wide again. “Oh, no.” She whispered to herself and got up from the bed so quickly that she felt like the room was spinning and almost fell. When she was steady again, she dressed a robe with magic and went to the kitchen.

Olivia was there, as if nothing happened, doing breakfast. When the blonde spotted her, she smiled excitedly, but seeing the hungover state of Zelda, she just opened her palm on her direction and there were two pills, the redhead promptly accepted them and leaned into the kitchen’s balcony.

“Congratulations, newly married woman!” Her sister was still grinning like everything was perfect and Zelda groaned, covering her face with her hands, feeling desperate.

“No.” She says, “Oh, no. No. No.” She starts repeating it, wishing everything would disappear when she opened her eyes again. Olivia just looked at her as if one more head had grown up on Zelda during the night. “Oh, Satan. What have I done?” She cries and Olivia just gently approaches her and hugs her sister, trying to give her some kind of comfort.

“I don’t understand.”

“I _married Lilith._ On a Catholic church.” She says like it was obvious, and her sister tilts her head, still not understanding what’s the deal. Ok, she understood the Catholic Church thing, but it wasn’t like the coven was going to find out. “How did you let that happen?”

“What do you mean by that? Aren’t you happy?” Zelda scoffs. “You certainly weren’t complaining last night.”

“Because I was drunk.”

“Zelda, please.” She breaks the hug to look at her sister, who still refuses to look at her. “You were so happy last night. And I’ve seen you drunk before. You’re never a happy drunk person.” Zelda sighs and Olivia smiles, slightly poking her sister on the side. “In fact,” She ponders. “I have _never_ seen you so happy in my whole life.”

 

***

 

Lilith was having a hard time. 

Everyone knows her story, and that means that everyone knows that she was created as a human — that’s why she had some human aspects.

She was the first woman, the first witch. And still, some excess of alcohol could overthrow her. Lilith was not even aware that she could get drunk in the first place, drink alcohol wasn’t something she did often when she was in the depths of hell. Hell didn’t even have alcohol, only fire, and even more fire.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was a deep headache, she was feeling like her head was going to explode and a giant wave of nausea. She closed her eyes again and waited for the symptoms to go away, but they didn’t, so she just got up from the bad and with her eyes half-closed, she tried to get out of the room.

Using the walls as an anchor, she tried to get at least to the living room, but in the middle of the way, she just gave up and sat on the floor, hugging her legs and leaning her head down.

She never felt this way. It was like death was looking to bring her down, and being aware that she had eternal life, she just waited for something to happen.

Lilith wasn’t the one to give up, but she was giving up for the hungover this time.

“Lilith?” She heard a distant voice calling for her, making her open her eyes again and lift her head to see who’s there. “How are you feeling, dear?” Instead of seeing only one Zelda, she’s seeing four, so she closes her eyes and opens again, hoping everything comes back to normal.

It doesn’t. Anything comes back to normal and she stares dumbly at the Zeldas standing in front of her with deep expressions of concern. They put their hands on her forehead to check her temperature and all gasp at the same time when they come to the conclusion that she’s a lot warmer than expected. Three Olivias appear behind the four Zeldas with human medicine and made her take it. She felt very sleepy again, so she just leaned her head again and drizzled off to sleep.

When she wakes up, she’s not in Olivia’s house anymore. She’s in Greendale, laying down in Sabrina’s bed, with Zelda right by her side, sat on the bed with a book on her hands, pretending she hadn't watched her sleep all day long. ”Zelda?” Lilith calls her, with her voice hoarse from all the time she slept.

The red-haired woman puts her book down to look at Lilith, ”Yes?” She crosses her legs and waits for the brunette to speak up.

”We’re not supposed to be in Las Vegas?” It’s the first thing that comes into her mind, so it's the first thing she asks. ”Is Sabrina normal again?”

Zelda smiles unconsciously with Lilith’s concern of Sabrina. ”Yes, she’s normal and as talkative as before.” That answer makes her roll her eyes and Zelda shook her head. ”You don’t need to pretend that you find her annoying.”

”But I do.” She defends herself and Zelda just arches her eyebrow. Suddenly, she looks at her hands and sees the ring that she forgot to take out of her finger — or did she?

”Lilith.” She breathes out her name, and suddenly feels very conscious of herself and where she is standing, so she just gets up from the bed and starts to walk in circles around the bedroom. ”Do you remember what happened in Las Vegas?” She stops, staring at her — lover? With a deeply concerned face and unconsciously playing with the ring on her finger.

She remembered. When she woke up, flashes of what happened were going through her mind and the more conscious she was getting, more she remembered. ”Yes, I remember everything, Zelda.” She says carefully and fixes her position on the bed. It would be easier to deny, to pretend she wasn't scared about the conversation that was coming, or the lack of it. Zelda was unpredictable, she didn't really know what was coming for her.

”We were drunk, it was something we did without thinking through,” Zelda says, still staring at Lilith, that was trying her hardest to contain her pained expression. ”It doesn’t need to mean anything.”

”Right.” She gets up suddenly and everything starts to spin, so she closes her eyes until everything comes back to normal and when she opens them again, everything is actually back to normal. She walks towards Zelda, when they're close enough, she joins their hands and gives Zelda a painful smile. ”I would never keep you in a situation you’re uncomfortable with.” She interlaces their hands and Zelda looks down at them. ”Although I would consider myself the luckiest creature in the universe to call you my wife, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Am I right?” Zelda doesn't have to say anything, because even before she tries to nod, Lilith gave her a chaste kiss and disappeared in the air.

Zelda stayed there, astonished. Lilith had just said that she would consider herself the luckiest creature in the universe to call her _her wife_ — that statement was as controversial as the one that said it.

Marriage was something as normal for witches as it was for the Catholics, but they lasted longer for witches because they weren’t the only option for them. Marriage wasn’t a must, but a choice. And that’s why Zelda saw couples of the Church of Night spend centuries and centuries with a happy and healthy marriage.

Sometimes she wished it could be like that for her, traveling the world and exploring the best things throughout the centuries with the person you love.

And now she was married. With the last person she could imagine — was her sober self missing something her drunk self didn’t? Was she so oblivious?

When she regained her senses after Lilith’s selfless action, she just took rushed steps and got out of the house. Deciding to forsake her gracious manners, she just sat on the stairs in front of the Spellman house and stared at the ring on her finger, waiting for it to take a decision for her. She takes it off and brings it closer to her face, so she could get a better view of it.

On the moment she decides to put it back, she senses a new presence beside her and finally looks up, rolling her eyes when she sees Sabrina with a blanket and giving her a sheepish smile. The blonde girl put the blanket on Zelda’s shoulders and sits by her side, staring at her in complete silence.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Zelda was the one to break it. “I don’t think you understand the concept of wanting to be alone, Sabrina.” She says, and her voice is tired, so tired, that she feels like she could use some of Hilda’s sleeping potion right at that moment.

“Once you comforted me right here on this same stair, and I’m trying to do the same for you.” She smiles and moves closer to her aunt to give her a hug, one that is promptly received. They hug for a couple of minutes until Sabrina decides to ruin the moment. “I hope you don’t get mad, but I’ve heard what you have said to Lilith and have something to say,” Zelda opens her mouth to speak up, but Sabrina is faster. “For months, I needed to endure both of you making eyes and acting like lovebirds around each other and now when everything goes strangely into the right direction, you just make her leave? I mean, what? Wasn’t easier to talk about it?”

Zelda opens her mouth again to say something, but Sabrina just opens her hands with the palms upward and the word _Communication_ made of neon lights appears, making the redhead shook her head and roll her eyes.

“You’re done?” Zelda asks and Sabrina nods, the elderly Spellman just sighs before she asks the question she’s dying to ask, “Sabrina, you don’t know anything about relationships, how can you say those things like you’re an expert on the matter?”

“When I was a cat, the only one I had to talk was Salem, and he taught me that communication is the key for every relationship.” She says and holds her chin with her hand, still looking at her aunt. “Sometimes you’re just lacking of communication with yourself, you know?”

Zelda just stays silent. She looks at the sky, the night was cold, and it had a lacking of stars to see. She thought about was Sabrina said; about what Lilith said. She asked what would be the consequences of her actions, the one she had taken without thinking first.

Sabrina breaks her moment of thought, “Auntie, I think you should take your time to ask yourself _what do you want_ first, then talk to Lilith to see if she’s on the same page, if you still want her in your life, that is, but you still need to talk with her.”

“Listen with a lot of attention because I will not repeat myself: You may be right, Sabrina. Thank you.” It came a lot easier than she had expected, and seeing the smile on her niece’s face when she uttered such words, was priceless. “It’s always surprising to me when I realize how you’ve grown up so fast.”

“Salem says I’m the least reasonable of the family, I think he was wrong,” Sabrina says, incredibly proud of herself. “You’re welcome, Auntie Zee. Good night.” She kisses her aunt on the cheek and smiles before entering the house, leaving Zelda alone with her own company.

“Good Night.” Her whisper flies with the breeze of the night and she goes back to her incessant thinking.

 

***

 

When Sabrina told her aunt to take her time, she didn’t mean for her to spend the rest of her life pretending nothing happened and hide behind her foreign newspapers and cigarettes, but that’s what Zelda did anyway. She was feeling bothered by her aunt’s behavior; the way she rolled her eyes every morning she realized that Zelda hadn’t taken the ring; she was holding herself so much that one day Ambrose just called her for a conversation and made her promise that she wasn’t going to do anything about it. _“It shows, Sabrina.”_ _He said, sighing._ _“If you don’t intervene this time, maybe things can work out, just be patient.”_

The thing was, she wasn’t patient and not only Zelda was driving her crazy, but Lilith too.

First, she spent a whole week without going to Baxter High. Sabrina was getting preoccupied because she knew that Lilith wasn’t feeling well after all the alcohol she had ingested, but she thought she would get well soon. Apparently not.

Every day when she came home from school, Zelda was waiting for her, hiding behind an impassive expression and asking _“How was school, Sabrina?”_ very casually but Sabrina understood every time the meaning behind that question.

When Lilith finally appeared, she was with the worst mood and with the damned ring on her finger — that’s when Sabrina rolled her eyes, like she did every morning with her aunt and thought _“Oh Satan, why do I have to put up with those stubborn women and wait patiently?”_ and when she felt eyes on her, she realized that Lilith read her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at the woman, who narrowed her eyes at her, making her sigh. Everyone in the class was oblivious to their stare contest, but when Sabrina lost it, Lilith remembered that she was a teacher and was there to teach those teenagers something.

And, of course, the ring that she was using on her finger set tongues wagging.

Teenagers aren’t really the most discreet people in the world, so it’s very clear that Lilith noticed all the class talking about her and Sabrina’s friends trying to get any information from her, but she really hasn’t paid any mind to it and continued with the lecture she had prepared the day before.

You know those moments when everyone is talking all at once, then suddenly silence fills the room and just one person talks something out loud, embarrassing themselves because each other person in the room hears what they said? That’s what happened.

Lilith turned around to write the subject on the blackboard and the whole class started to talk with each other — she was already getting used to the noise. The first days she was Mary Wardwell was worse than hell.

Then, suddenly everyone just stops talking and she hears a, “I wonder who was this crazy person who accepted to marry her.” And stops abruptly, with her hand up, in the middle of a word and with her back turned to the class. She knew the girl was talking about Mary Wardwell, was really obvious what everyone in the class was talking about. Lilith just holds herself, she felt the anger built inside her but closed her eyes and started counting seven in seven inside her head to calm down.

When the silence was interrupted by the noise of a tree falling down outside, she knew that the mechanism she used to calm down didn’t work.

Everyone ran to the window to see what happened, but Sabrina got up to check if Lilith was ok — by the defeated expression she was carrying and the sigh she gave before sitting on her chair and observing the students talking with each other without saying anything and disregarding Sabrina’s presence beside her.

But Lilith couldn’t ignore the girl any longer when she decided to speak up. “Are you ok, _Lily_?” She whispered the nickname she had given her weeks ago, which Lilith had despised, that’s why Sabrina keep calling her that.

“I’m very much ok, thank you.” She said quickly, without looking at the blond standing near her in the eye, clearly avoiding the question.

“You don’t seem ok. Can I help you with something?” Indirect wasn’t Sabrina’s strong suit, so Lilith fought her urge to roll her eyes and started to ignore her again. She stood up and told everyone to sit again on their seats because she needed to continue her lecture.

With that, Sabrina realized that she couldn’t wait any longer and started to think of another way to act.

Ambrose’s disappointed face appeared on her mind, but she tried her best to ignore it.

 

***

 

“I feel like cupid right now.” She murmured to herself and sighed. It was in the middle of a Saturday and she spent all day laying on her bed with her mind working like crazy.

She decided to divide her plan into three parts: Preparation, Execution and Grand Finale.

Sabrina was as good with potions as she was with Chemistry — after all, it was almost the same thing. But we can’t ignore the talent she has with learning actual spells, reciting them in another language with perfection like her Aunt Zelda taught her. And, of course, she decided to put a bunch of spells on her room because she needed them to take the bait on her room because of a specific spell.

That specific spell consisted of protecting her own room so her magic was the only one used inside it. On the moment her aunt or Lilith tried to escape using magic, it wasn’t going to work.

_Yes, sometimes Sabrina can be very clever._

After a bunch of other spells — even one that she would sense if they were killing each other on her room or doing anything out of what she was expecting — the part one of her was done.

First, she decided to call Lilith. Not in the usual way, because she decided it was best and easier for her to pray for Lilith asking for help and guidance. Sabrina expected Lilith to come right away because praying for her, kind of meant that Sabrina was desperate about something.

When she was little, it wasn’t Zelda nor Hilda who taught her about the existence of her. It was Ambrose. He taught her about the demoness story, about how she stood up for herself and the false-god had kicked her out of hell; how she was the demoness of women; also taught her how to pray for Lilith and make her listen, which was an habit for Sabrina until it got lost somewhere.

“Please, I need your presence here.” She whispered and when she opened her eyes, Lilith was already standing on her door, looking at her with a quizzical expression.

“You know,” Lilith crossed her arms over her chest. “You could just have called and I would’ve answered.” Sabrina smiles and the brunette enters her room.

“You’re older than existence, you can’t possibly know how to use a phone.” She teases her, who just rolls her eyes. “Do you?” Sabrina smirks, obviously making fun of Lilith, whose only reaction is a huff.

“Of course.” She says with a tone that convinces absolutely no one. “If you call me old again, I’ll show you what old age looks like.” Lilith points her finger at Sabrina, who just laughs. They were so familiar to each other now that she didn’t get afraid by the demoness threats anymore. Crossing her arms over her chest again and sighing with impatience, Lilith asks, “You needed my presence for something more than just waste my time?”

“I wouldn’t pray for you just for waste your time, Lily.”

“Seems like you’re doing just that.” She starts to walk around the room and Sabrina takes advantage of the cue and teleports her aunt Zelda to her room.

She doesn’t spot Lilith right away and neither does the brunette, so when Zelda speaks up, “It incredibly bothers me when you use magic on others.” Lilith stops and slowly turns around. The red-haired beauty — who seems to be even more beautiful each day — is looking at her niece with a disapproving look, one that makes Lilith smile but instantly feeling conscious of herself and going back to her impassive self.

Sabrina is quick to run out of her room and close the door, leaving them trapped inside. Knowing fully that they couldn’t perform magic while imprisoned, she felt bold, “Now I’m forcing you to talk! And remember, don’t be gross, have respect  for my room!” She makes sure that the door is locked and goes upstairs, bouncing and singing like she hadn’t just imprisoned her Aunt and her wife on her own bedroom to make them solve everything that is keeping them apart.

Well, she was right to feel a little like cupid.

Meanwhile, Lilith and Zelda were on a staring contest for about 10 minutes, waiting for the other to speak something.

They kept staring at each other for minutes that looked like hours, with their impassive we-have-nothing-to-talk-about expressions — The original, not-by-marriage Spellman thought for an instant of saying this, but her thoughts were so loud that when Lilith arched her eyebrow, crossed her arms of her chest, changing her weight of a leg for the other with her eyes never leaving hers, daring Zelda to say that exact same words, the redhead decided to stay silent. It was clear by the looks that they had so much to talk about, but both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

The thing is, there were questions wandering between them that they were dying to ask.

Nothing on this narrative can be surprising anymore at this point, because everything and nothing happened, and our favorite couple already made decisions that they wouldn’t if they think twice before actually doing it. However, when Zelda decided to finally break the uncomfortable silence surrounding them, she already had thought more than twice about everything that happened between them and not really what was coming out of her mouth. “What do you meant when you said you would consider yourself the luckiest creature on earth to call me your wife?”

This question didn’t come from a place of suspicion, it came from a place where Zelda spent her weeks thinking about what Lilith said and doubting herself.

Unfortunately, Lilith’s interpretation of the question was other, “For fuck’s sake, Zelda. I really thought we were past the time where you doubted every word that came out of my mouth.” The hurt on her voice was evident and her posture changed, she was already getting defensive and Zelda sighed.

“I’m not doubting the veracity of your words.” She said, with a low, calming voice that made Lilith step back a little. “I just… don’t understand.”

And like the last time they saw each other, Lilith got closer to Zelda, searching for her hands and locking them with her own. “Let me explain it to you, then.” She gave a reassuring smile to Zelda, who just stared at her, impassive as always. “You are a strong woman, Zelda Spellman. Beautiful, intelligent, independent, powerful, and managed to raise a certain rebel blonde without going crazy. That’s a lot.” That last one made Zelda laugh and roll her eyes playfully, making Lilith smile even more. “Sometimes I just wanna get lost in your eyes.” She whispered.

“Then why you ran away so fast after saying those things to me?”

“You clearly needed time to think about everything and I would _never_ push you out to do something you’re not entirely sure.” Zelda looked right into her eyes and saw that what she already knew, Lilith was being truthful with every word. “It’s all up to you because if you are in, I’m in.”

Unlikely the last time where they last saw each other, Lilith was not the one who initiated the kiss. It was Zelda; when Lilith said that everything was up to her, she decided to really do something and be brave once and for all.

She holds her wife’s face and brings their mouths together, making the brunette gasp and grab a handful of strawberry blonde hair. They kissed a slow and passionate kiss, that made up for all the time they made each other wait without an answer. When things have become a little more passionate, they were interrupted by the sound of a whistle, making them split up abruptly and sit on Sabrina’s bed quickly, pretending they were just talking.

Sabrina was on the door, with her eyes closed and the whistle on her mouth. She pulled it from her mouth, still with her eyes closed, “Are you guys decent?” She realized the ambiguity on her question on the very moment she asked it and regretted it immediately.

“That depends.” Lilith laughed and Sabrina opened one eye to see both of them sitting on her bed, with a respectful distance. When she opened the other, she eyed them suspiciously and realized that her aunt was with red cheeks and her hair wasn’t perfect like every single time, then she looked at Lilith, who was with her lipstick smeared and smiled, clapping her hands excitedly.

“I guess everything is fine now?” She asked, already knowing the answer, but when both of them nodded, she jumped with so much happiness. “It worked! Praise Satan.” She ran to give Zelda and Lilith a hug.

“You have to Praise more than Satan right now, young lady.” Lilith rolled her eyes, but hugged the girl back, nevertheless.

“Now that you are family, can I call you ‘Auntie Lily’?”

Lilith was ready to say that if Sabrina ever called her those words, she was going to lose her vocal cords, but when the brunette felt Zelda’s hand searching for hers again, she just sighed and decided to threaten Sabrina later.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> well, if you liked it, tell me. if you didn't... just pretend you did. ♡


End file.
